Fix You
by wolfy94
Summary: Sehun & Jongin menikah, lalu bercerai. Jongin yang konyol dan Sehun yang bodoh tentang perasaan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin dan Taeoh adalah rumah, Sehun harap ia belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. "Katakan padaku, apa yg harus aku lakukan untuk mu?" -Lights will guide you home and I will try to fix you- (HunKai story, slight HunSoo KrisKai)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**FIX YOU**

**Wolfy present…**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh Taeoh, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Hwang Tiffany, Kim Taeyeon, Yoon Bomi, Kim Taehyung and many more.**

**Pair: HunKai, HunSoo, KrisKai, ChanBaek**

**Genre: drama and romance**

**Warn: Yaoi, boys love, m-preg, impolite words and typos**

**Rate: T, almost M**

**Summary: Sehun dan Jongin menikah bukan karena saling mencintai. Ketika bercerai pun, Sehun dan Jongin masih harus terikat karena hadirnya Taeoh. Jongin yang konyol dan Sehun yang bodoh. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin dan Taeoh adalah rumah, Sehun harap ia belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. "Katakan pada ku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mu?" -Lights will guide you home and I will try to fix you- (This is HunKai story, with slight HunSoo and KrisKai. BL. DLDR and RnR)**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine but this fanfiction belongs to me, don't copy, don't bash, click close button if you don't like, critics are accepted but with polite words, review if you like it. I don't respect silent readers. Thank you.**

**Happy reading**

Jongin menimang-nimang balita laki-laki berumur delapan bulan dalam dekapannya. Taeoh, yang baru terlelap beberapa menit lalu itu mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus dari mulutnya. Jongin menatap putra semata wayang nya itu penuh sayang, sesekali mencium pipi penuh milik Taeoh.

Pelan-pelan ia tidurkan sang anak di box bayi berukuran sedang di samping tempat tidurnya. Jongin menghela nafas berat dan melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan Jongin baru saja berhasil menidurkan lelaki mungil kesayangan nya itu. Jongin melirik sang anak sekilas, menatap wajah polos Taeoh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Salahkan Sehun yang brengsek itu, umpat Jongin dalam hati. Ini sudah hampir 1 minggu mantan suami nya itu tidak mengunjungi nya dan Taeoh. Jongin menggeram kesal kalau membayangkan bagaimana wajah bodoh Sehun yang seolah tanpa dosa itu menikmati bulan madu nya di pulau Jeju dengan kekasih –sok- imutnya, Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana cara menjadi seorang ibu delapan bulan terakhir, harus dibuat kewalahan dengan sikap Taeoh yang rewel beberapa hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun. Jongin menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuk mantan suaminya itu yang sudah dengan berani melupakan Taeoh. Sudah satu minggu ini, Sehun izin pada Jongin untuk pergi berlibur dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin berpesan untuk menghubungi nya, setidaknya sehari sekali. Oh, ralat. Menghubungi Jongin untuk Taeoh maksudnya. Karna balita itu sangat dekat dengan ayah nya dan jadi rewel begini karena tidak bertemu dengan Sehun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Menghubungi pun tidak. Ayah laknat. Jongin saja ingin muntah menyebut Sehun sebagai seorang ayah.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Laki-laki dengan kulit tan disana itu, yang sedang mencoba menelfon mantan suaminya adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan mantan suami yang terlihat brengsek itu adalah Oh Sehun. Balita yang sedang pulas tertidur di box bayi dengan boneka pinkupinku kesayangan nya itu bernama Oh Taeoh. Bayi malang yang harus punya ibu berumur 21 tahun yang payah dan ayah berumur 23 tahun yang sok tampan.

Mantan suami? Iya. Tidak tidak, ini bukan perceraian penuh drama seperti yang biasa kau lihat di tv. Jongin dan Sehun menikah sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jongin, yang saat itu masih berkuliah dikenalkan pada Sehun oleh Baekhyun, teman dekatnya. Sehun adalah sepupu Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang Sehun baru saja kembali dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan studi nya disana dan berniat kembali ke Seoul untuk meneruskan bisnis ayah nya. Well, Jongin akui Sehun itu tampan, terlihat pintar dan yang pasti dompetnya tebal. Tapi sejak pertemuan pertama pun, Jongin tidak tertarik pada Sehun kalau melihat tampang nya yang sudah pasti punya beratus wanita atau uke diluar sana.

Bencana, ah tidak, terlalu berlebihan. Kejadian yang 'kurang mengenakkan' itu bermula ketika Jongin, yang saat itu bekerja di bar sebagai pelayan mendapatkan shift malam. Jongin harus akui, shift malam tidak lah seburuk itu. Selain ia bisa tidur pada sore hari, Jongin juga bisa mendapat tip lebih dari para pengunjung yang kadang dengan nakal meremas pantat sintal Jongin atau sekedar mengelus tangan Jongin mesum. Lumayan juga, kalau dibandingkan uang tip yang diberikan untuknya. Saat itu, bar sangat ramai. Jongin kewalahan mengantarkan pesanan para tamu dan Jongin yang mungkin sedang sial saat itu tidak sengaja tersandung kaki meja dan menabrak sekaligus menumpahkan minuman pada baju seorang pelanggan yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

Jongin bersumpah, saat itu ia hanya berniat membantu Sehun membersihkan kemeja nya yang basah karena anggur yang tidak sengaja Jongin tumpahkan. Dan Sehun yang sedikit mabuk saat itu malah memaksa mencium bibir Jongin dengan bernafsu. Jongin, yang dengan bodohnya malah melayani Sehun saat itu malah membuat Sehun seperti orang kesetanan. Sex di toilet bar tanpa pengaman dengan Sehun malam itu merupakan sex terhebat yang Jongin alami, menurutnya.

Kalau saja Jongin tau, sex malam itu membuat segumpal daging tumbuh dalam rahimnya ia tidak akan pernah melakukan nya. Katakan saja Jongin murahan, karena tidak munafik juga bahwa sebelumnya ia juga pernah melakukan sex dengan beberapa pria. Tapi yang dengan Sehun itu, pertama kalinya ia lakukan tanpa pengaman. Jongin memang aneh, tanyakan saja pada ibunya, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki putra lelaki tapi memiliki rahim? Untung saja, Taeoh tidak kelainan sepertinya.

Saat itu, Jongin, ditemani Baekhyun dan Bomi. Duo B paling rusuh sekaligus teman dekat Jongin mengantar Jongin menemui orang tua Sehun setelah sebelumnya memberi tau Sehun bahwa ia sudah mengandung anak Sehun. Jongin tau ia pasti akan ditolak, mengingat dirinya yang tidak sederajat sama sekali dengan keluarga Sehun. Ia hanya berniat meminta uang –sebanyak yang ia bisa bawa- pada orang tua Sehun dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Busan untuk membesarkan anaknya dan masalah akan selesai. Jongin juga sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau-kalau ibu Sehun, yang katanya sosialita kelas atas itu memaki nya dengan sumpah serapah.

Tapi, semua tidak selalu berjalan seperti keinginan Jongin. Ibu Sehun malah memekik gembira sesaat setelah Jongin berkata bahwa ia mengandung cucu nya. Tiffany, ibu Sehun bahkan sampai menangis terharu dan berterima kasih pada Jongin yang telah sudi mengandung anak Sehun. _What the hell. _Itu jauh dari perkiraan Jongin. Tiffany terlihat bahagia sekali, seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah dengan putranya yang menghamili anak orang, pria pula. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Keinginan nya untuk pindah ke Busan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ibu Sehun. Lalu, tiga bulan selanjutnya Sehun dan Jongin menikah. Dengan keadaan perut Jongin yang mulai membuncit. Liciknya, Jongin dan Sehun sepakat membuat perjanjian untuk bercerai setelah Jongin melahirkan anak mereka. Karena Jongin tau, rumah tangga nya dengan Sehun tidak akan berhasil mengingat keduanya tidak pernah saling mencintai.

Sehun memang brengsek, belum ada sebulan ia menceraikan Jongin ia sudah berani mengencani pemuda bermata bulat yang Bomi bilang bernama Kyungsoo. Tapi, Jongin juga harus mengakui. Bahwa seburuk apapun Sehun, walaupun tampang nya yang aneh, datar dan terlihat seperti psycho (kadang-kadang) ia merupakan ayah yang cukup baik untuk Taeoh. Bahkan kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana Taeoh tidak bisa berjauhan dengan Sehun terlalu lama. Karena memang Sehun dan Jongin sepakat untuk merawat Taeoh bersama-sama, walaupun balita itu tetap harus selalu tidur dengan ibunya.

Jongin membanting kasar ponselnya ke ranjang. Sehun belum juga mengangkat telefon nya, padahal mulut Jongin sudah gatal untuk memaki Sehun yang dengan tega nya membuat Jongin sengsara karena harus berkali-kali menenangkan Taeoh yang rewel karena rindu pada Sehun.

…

Jongin kira atap rumah nya bocor saat merasa percikan air di wajahnya. "Kim Jongin! Bangun sekarang juga atau aku buang kau ke sungai han!" Jongin menutup telinga nya yang berdengung sakit saat mendengar suara ibu nya yang menggelegar. Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendapati sang ibu berkacak pinggang dengan sebuah ember berisi air yang mungkin akan disiramkan padanya jika ia tak kunjung bangun. "Anak mu menangis Jong dan kau malah enak-enakan tidur, ibu macam apa kau ini?" Taeyeon berkata sinis sambil berlalu menaruh ember dan menggendong Taeoh yang menangis sesenggukan.

Jongin hanya menatap keduanya datar. Jongin bersumpah, bahwa setidaknya ia lebih baik dari ibunya dalam soal 'keibuan'. Lihat bagaimana Taeyeon, ibu Jongin menggendong cucu semata wayang nya. Oh ayolah, Jongin lelah dan Taeoh menangis. Apa ibunya tidak bisa berpikir lebih kreatif? Mungkin saja Taeoh haus? Atau ia mengompol? Atau mungkin ingin buang air besar?

Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan nenek nya. "Nah! Huh, lihat kuku-kuku ibu, Jongin! Putra mu merusak cat kuku cantik yang susah payah ibu pakai." Jongin hanya mendengus sebal sambil melihat tingkah ibu nya. Taeyeon, dengan pakaian terusan rumahnya, masker wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan dan rol rambut yang bertengger indah di atas kepalanya terlihat konyol di mata Jongin. Sudah pasti ibunya itu akan bersiap pergi ke pertemuan rutin ibu-ibu sok eksis dan pasti akan ada ibu Sehun juga disana.

"Oh, tadi si mesum itu menelefon ponsel mu. Tapi kau masih tidur, jadi ibu angkat saja. Ia hanya bilang kau suruh menghubungi nya jika sudah bangun." Taeyeon berhenti sebentar di depan pintu sebelum berlalu untuk membetulkan cat kuku nya. Jongin tidak memperdulikan nya. Enak saja, disini Sehun yang salah. Kenapa harus Jongin yang menghubunginya duluan.

"Yahh..yahhhhh…" Jongin menatap sang putra yang menggeliat dalam gendongan nya. Taeoh menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel Jongin. "Yahhh…" Jongin tau betul apa artinya. "Tidak tae, ibu tidak sudi menelepon ayah mu." Jongin berkata sambil berusaha menenangkan Taeoh yang semakin berontak dalam gendongan nya. "Yaahhh…. Huweeee.." dan si Yehet junior itu malah menangis sekarang. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin kalah dari anaknya. Jongin menurunkan Taeoh di atas karpet. "Dengar, ibu tidak suka pada ayah. Jadi ibu tidak akan menghubungi ayah, oke?"

Taeoh menghentikan sejenak tangisnya dan mengelap ingus nya dengan tangan nya yang gemuk. Ia menatap ibu nya dan…. "Tidak Taeoh. Oh oh, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan memandang Jongin penuh harap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sedang mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalan nya. Jongin membenci ini, karena wajah Taeoh yang begitu membuatnya teringat pada aegyo-aegyo jelek Sehun. Like father, like son. Tapi milik Taeoh jauh lebih imut daripada Sehun. Jongin menghela nafas nya. "Baik baik, kita akan telefon ayah. Tapi berhenti melakukan aegyo, kau sangat mirip Sehun jika seperti itu." Taeoh terkikik senang, menampilkan dua buah gigi bawahnya yang baru tumbuh. Jongin mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan memencet kontak nomor Sehun.

"_Yeobose…"_

"Kesini sekarang juga atau kau kehilangan jatah hari minggu mu dengan Taeoh." Sehun bahkan belum selesai berkata halo ketika Jongin dengan sengit nya memotong perkataan Sehun.

"_Tapi aku sedang menemani Kyungsoo berbe…"_

"Oh, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayah mu sayang." Jongin menekan tombol loud speaker dan menaruh ponsel nya di hadapan Taeoh. "Yahhh… yahh.." Taeoh langsung melayangkan protes pada ayahnya.

"_Sial. Baik, aku akan disana 15 menit lagi."_ Jongin tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"10 menit."

"_Kau gila? Jalanan…"_

"Jaga ucapan mu Sehun. Taeoh tidak suka jika ada yang bilang ibu nya gila. 10 menit atau tidak usah sama sekali."

"_Kau benar-benar…"_

Jongin menutup sambungan telefon nya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena berdebat dengan Sehun, sepagi ini pula. Sementara Taeoh memencet-mencet ponsel touch screen Jongin, seakan tak rela harus kehilangan suara ayahnya.

"Ayah akan kemari sebentar lagi." Jongin mengangkat tubuh putra nya dan mendudukkan nya di pangkuan nya. Taeoh tersenyum lebar, yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa yang ingin susu?" Taeoh melonjak-lonjak girang mendengar kata 'susu', balita doyan makan ini tidak bisa jauh dari susu.

…

Taeoh tertawa kencang saat Sehun mengangkat tubuh putra nya ke atas, menerbangkan nya seolah putra nya adalah pesawat. "Astaga, lucu sekali." pemuda bermata kelewat lebar di sebelah Sehun itu mencubit gemas pipi Taeoh yang masih mengikik senang karena Sehun terus mengangkat tubuhnya.

Jongin hanya memandangi ketiga nya dari depan pintu. Sehun baru datang 10 menit yang lalu dan langsung mengajak Taeoh bermain di halaman depan rumah Jongin. Oh, tentunya dengan tamu tidak diundang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat bermain dengan Taeoh, tapi Jongin tau dia tidak sepenuhnya senang. Siapa juga yang senang jika harus menemani kekasih mu bermain dengan anaknya, di rumah mantan istri nya pula?

Jongin akui Kyungsoo cukup baik, setidaknya masih jauh lebih baik dari sosok ibu tiri yang sering diceritakan di dongeng-dongeng. Tapi, tentu saja Jongin tidak mau lengah mengawasi Taeoh. Bisa saja kan Kyungsoo khilaf.

Kalau bicara soal Kyungsoo, Jongin selalu teringat pada Bomi, salah satu sahabatnya selain Baekhyun. Entah ada kejadian apa di balik dendam kesumat Bomi pada kekasih Sehun itu. Yang pasti, Bomi akan selalu memicingkan mata sipitnya, membuka lebar-lebar telinga nya dan menyiapkan seribu kalimat pedas jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjalan masuk, berniat menyiapkan minum untuk tamu-tamu nya. "Jong!" Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas ketika dengan seenaknya Sehun menepuk pundaknya dan mengagetkan nya. "Kau lakukan itu, ku bunuh kau." Jongin menatap Sehun sadis yang malah tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Maaf ya, kemarin itu aku sibuk dengan Kyungsoo." Sehun menyerobot segelas jus jeruk yang baru saja Jongin buat. Jongin tau betul apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan 'sibuk'. "Kau tau, ia jadi begitu agresif." Sehun meneguk jus jeruk di tangan nya hingga tak tersisa.

"Ini masih rumah ku Tuan Oh. Tolong jangan kotori dengan pikiran mesum mu." Jongin mendecih sebal. "Haha, you're so fuckin serious." Sehun malah tertawa dan menyodorkan gelas kosong di tangan nya pada Jongin. "Aku masih haus." berhubung Jongin sedang baik, ia kembali membuatkan jus jeruk untuk Sehun.

"Aku rindu pada Taeoh. Bisakah aku mengajak nya menginap?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan malam minggu, Sehun."

"Oh ayolah Jong. Sekali ini saja, lagipula Kyungsoo masih akan menginap di apartment ku. Dia bisa merawat Taeoh dengan baik kok." Sehun memasang wajah aegyo nya pada Jongin. Jongin mual.

"Tidak. Sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kyungsoo memang menjaga anak ku dengan baik, tapi aku tidak mau Taeoh kembali dengan gaun pink berenda." Jongin bergidik ngeri. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mengizinkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh menginap berakhir dengan hal mengerikan. Taeoh kembali pada Jongin, sehat, utuh dan selamat. Hanya saja dengan gaun pink berenda dan bando berwarna sama. Itu membuat Jongin trauma. Demi Tuhan, anak nya terlahir dengan jenis kelamin lelaki tulen, tidak setengah-setengah seperti Jongin yang mempunyai rahim. Jongin saja sudah bersyukur anak nya laki-laki, karena Sehun akan memberikan nama Miranda kalau anak nya perempuan. Sehun bilang seperti Miranda Kerr, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Jongin tentu tidak akan membiarkan Sehun memberi nama itu pada anak nya, mau jadi apa anak nya nanti? Model majalah pria dewasa? Dan tragedi gaun pink itu membuat Jongin harus menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo karena berpikir mungkin saja Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan jiwa. Akibatnya, Jongin juga tak mengizinkan Sehun bertemu dengan Taeoh selama satu bulan.

"Dia hanya terlalu excited Jong. Aku janji, kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi." Sehun masih menatap nya penuh harap.

"Tidak ya tidak." Jongin bermaksud mengakhiri perdebatan nya dengan Sehun. Ia membawa nampan dengan segelas jus jeruk untuk Kyungsoo dan berniat mengantar nya ke halaman. Tapi Jongin tidak sadar bahwa air dingin yang ia gunakan untuk membuat jus jeruk tumpah ke lantai di depan Jongin.

"Jongin!" Jongin terpeleset dan nampan nya terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi Sehun dengan sigap menarik nya agar tidak terjatuh dan terkena pecahan gelas di lantai. Well, posisi mereka tidak bagus. Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan wajah mereka yang berjarak terlalu dekat. "Kau…"

Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika suara familiar itu terdengar. "Sehun, aku ingin…" Jongin dan Sehun sontak menoleh kaget. Sial, itu Kyungsoo. Dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, oke yang ini agak berlebihan menurut Jongin.

**To be continued…**

**Hahahaaaa, wolfy balik lagi dan malah bikin FF baru, bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang kemaren wkwk. Maafin yah. Di tunggu review nya dan cepet/lambatnya update tergantung review nya wkwk. **

**Annyeong~**

**With love, wolfy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**FIX YOU**

**Wolfy present…**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh Taeoh, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Hwang Tiffany, Kim Taeyeon, Yoon Bomi, Kim Taehyung and many more.**

**Pair: HunKai, HunSoo, KrisKai, ChanBaek**

** Genre: drama and romance **

**Warn: Yaoi, boys love, m-preg, impolite words and typos**

**Rate: T, almost M**

**Summary: Sehun dan Jongin menikah bukan karena saling mencintai. Ketika bercerai pun, Sehun dan Jongin masih harus terikat karena hadirnya Taeoh. Jongin yang konyol dan Sehun yang bodoh. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin dan Taeoh adalah rumah, Sehun harap ia belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. "Katakan pada ku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mu?" -Lights will guide you home and I will try to fix you- (This is HunKai story, with slight HunSoo and KrisKai. BL. DLDR and RnR)**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine but this fanfiction belongs to me, don't copy, don't bash, click close button if you don't like, critics are accepted but with polite words, review if you like it. I don't respect silent readers. Thank you.**

** Happy reading **

Sehun hanya menatap cengo Kyungsoo yang saat ini berkaca-kaca. Untung Jongin ingat bagaimana posisi nya dan Sehun sekarang, ia cepat-cepat menarik dirinya dari Sehun. "Kyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan kok," Sehun menatap bersalah Kyungsoo yang malah hanya berdiri mematung. Kyungsoo berlari menjauh, ia pasti menangis. Ya Tuhan, Jongin sendiri hanya terdiam melihat adegan drama live yang baru saja ia saksikan. Ingin nya sih, ia melarikan diri saja sekarang. Tapi berhubung ia masih punya rasa kasihan pada Sehun, Jongin menyusul kedua sejoli itu.

"Kyung, dengarkan aku dulu," Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang berjalan tergesa. Mereka ada di halaman depan rumah Jongin sekarang. Jongin cepat-cepat menggendong Taeoh yang ternyata sedang bermain mobil-mobilan sendirian di halaman. "Iya kyungsoo-ssi, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Tadi aku terpeleset dan Sehun menolong ku." Jongin sendiri berusaha memberi penjelasan. "Hiks, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Aku permisi." Kyungsoo mengelap air mata nya dan beranjak menuju pintu pagar rumah Jongin.

"Yak, Oh Kyungsoo!" Jongin hampir muntah. Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel 'Oh' di depannya. Sungguh, ini lebay sekali. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, "Apa lagi?!" Suaranya begitu menggelegar. Jongin menutupi wajahnya, jangan sampai wajahnya terlihat oleh para tetangga nya yang mungkin saja menyaksikan adegan drama di depan rumahnya saat ini. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo yang malah menangis makin menjadi-jadi. "Dengarkan aku, aku dan Jongin benar-benar tidak ada apa apa, oke? Itu semua hanya salah paham. Aku hanya menolong Jongin yang hampir jatuh saja." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan, tangan nya tergerak untuk menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Sehun mengangguk mantap "Tentu, Sehun hanya akan mencintai Kyungsoo baby seorang." Jongin butuh ambulance.

Well, Jongin harus melupakan sesaat rasa mual nya ketika melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Di depan rumahnya. Di depan anak nya yang polos, pula. Jongin berdeham. "Mmm, mungkin kalian bisa pamit sekarang. Tapi, tolong jangan berciuman di depan rumah ku dan di depan mata suci anak ku." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya malas. "Baik, aku permisi." Kyungsoo segera beranjak menuju mobil Sehun, ia masuk begitu saja dan membanting pintu nya keras. Taeoh sendiri sampai meringis mendengarnya. "Maafkan kami soal ini, Jong." Sehun menginturepsi Jongin. Ia mendekat pada mantan istri nya itu dan mengecup dahi nya. Eh, dahi Taeoh maksudnya. "Bye jagoan Ayah, ayah pulang dulu ne? Jangan nakal dengan ibu, kecuali kau tega melihat ayah dicakar oleh sosok ibu yang garang." Jongin melotot, untung saja ia tidak sedang memakai sandal atau sandal nya akan mendarat indah di kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa bodoh, ia berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan Taeoh. Taeoh sendiri hanya melambaikan tangan mungil tapi gemuk nya itu pada sosok ayah nya yang mengklakson mobilnya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari rumah Jongin.

"Kau lihat itu, Tae? Ibu mohon, demi bokong rata Yoon Bomi jangan pernah jadi seperti ayah atau calon ibu tiri mu itu saat besar nanti ya?" Jongin memandang putra nya yang saat ini sibuk menghisap empong nya sambil mengangguk lucu.

…..

Jongin merapikan sekali lagi rambut cokelat tua nya dengan jari. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja hari in. Sebenarnya sih, sudah siap dari beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya saja si Oh junior ini sepertinya tidak rela harus ditinggal oleh ibu nya. Ia hanya merengek dan meraung-raung ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukan nya pada tubuh gemuk anak nya itu. "Ayolah Tae, ibu harus bekerja. Kau bisa di rumah dengan nenek. Tidak seburuk itu kok. Kau bisa menemani nya menonton infotaiment, ikut menggosip dengan ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah atau membantu nenek meroll rambutnya," nihil. Taeoh tetap saja menggeleng. Ia malah memeluk Jongin makin erat.

"Kau ajak saja, lagipula ada Baekhyun dan Bomi yang akan membantu menjaga nya." Taeyeon, ibu Jongin satu-satunya itu hanya menatap jengah pada anak dan cucu nya. Pasalnya ia ada jadwal untuk pergi menggosip dengan Nyonya Jung tetangga sebelah, tapi cucu dan anak nya ini masih belum jelas nasib nya. "Kau mau ikut ibu, kan Tae?" Taeyeon memandang cucu nya. Taeoh hanya mengangguk, poni nya yang dikucir ke atas ikut bergerak-gerak. "Jangan memprovokasi nya, bu." Jongin memandang malas.

Jongin menatap putra nya. Tatapan itu lagi. Ah, Jongin butuh psikiater untuk membuat anak nya berhenti memasang tatapan 'ibu, Taeoh yang lucu ini ingin pergi dengan ibu' setiap kali Jongin ingin pergi bekerja. "Baiklah, tapi jangan kacaukan apapun." Jongin mengangkat tubuh putra nya itu, ia juga membawa popok, susu, baju ganti, empong, pinku pinku dan sejenis nya. Hah, semenjak jadi ibu pekerjaan nya makin berat saja.

…..

"Aigooo, siapa yang mengucir poni mu, Tae? Kau tau kau sungguh 1000% lebih imut dari ibu atau ayah mu!" Bomi berteriak heboh, setelah sesaat mendapati Jongin berangkat kerja dengan Taeoh dalam gendongan Jongin. "Ia tidak berhenti merajuk. Dasar anak Sehun." Jongin mendudukkan bokong indah nya pada kursi cafe. Sementara Taeoh sudah beralih tangan pada Bomi.

Ya, Jongin bekerja di cafe. Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya bekerja sih. Ia juga adalah salah satu owner dari cafe dan toko kue ini. Sebenarnya, cafe dan toko kue ini milik Jongin, Bomi dan Baekhyun. Mereka memulai usaha kecil-kecilan ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Lumayan lah, setidaknya cukup untuk biaya hidup Jongin, Taeoh dan Taeyeon. Dengan modal yang tidak terlalu besar, mereka memulai usaha ini. Dengan keahlian Baekhyun dalam memanggang kue, ide kreatif Jongin tentang konsep cafe dan banyaknya relasi dan kenalan Bomi, mereka sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini cafe mereka lumayan terkenal, apalagi di kalangan anak muda. Karena Baekhyun dan Bomi yang masih berkuliah, maka sedikit banyak urusan cafe biasanya ditanggung oleh Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang tampak kagum oleh ikan-ikan di aquarium yang ditunjukkan oleh Bomi. "Hey Jong, ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedikit lesu." itu Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyelesaikan panggangan kue nya, dari wangi kue yang semerbak ketika Baekhyun mendekat pun Jongin sudah bisa menebak. "Aku baru saja melihat adegan drama live kemarin." Jongin menjawab malas. "Jangan bilang Sehun dan… Kyung.. kyung siapa?" Baekhyun yang terkenal kurang dalam ingatan itu menebak-nebak. "Kyungsoo? Mau apa lagi dia?" Bomi menyahut sewot.

"Ia salah paham pada ku dan Sehun kemarin. Dan sepertinya ia benar-benar tak suka pada ku ketika aku menghentikan kissing scene nya dengan Oh Sehun di depan rumah ku," Jongin menjelaskan.

"Dasar tidak tau malu." itu Bomi lagi.

"Kissing scene di depan rumah mu? Oh, aku harus menghapus nama nya dari daftar sepupu ku sepertinya." Baekhyun mendesah dramatis. Bomi ikut nimbrung dengan kedua sahabatnya. "Ku harap suatu hari nanti Sehun mendapat ilham untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Karena sungguh, wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan kelakuan nya." Bomi kembali mencibir.

Jongin meneguk kopi panas yang baru saja ia buat. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah cukup pusing mengurusi anak nya, jangan menambahi ayah nya." Taeoh memandang protes pada ibunya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ketiga orang dewasa lainnya malah tertawa.

…

Sehun memijat pelipis nya pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tak enak. Oh Tuhan, ampunilah segala dosa Sehun yang hobi menonton yadong karena di umurnya yang masih sangat muda ini sudah harus diberi banyak urusan-urusan yang membuat kepala nya pening. Perusahaan ayah nya yang ia kelola sejak satu tahun lalu mendapatkan banyak tender, ia senang sih, hanya saja badan nya yang seharus nya menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo malah harus terus-terusan berada di kantor mengurusi setumpuk kertas yang Sehun bersumpah, lebih buruk daripada mendengar omelan Jongin. Belum lagi, Kyungsoo yang sejak kemarin masih ngambek padanya. Kejadian di rumah Jongin itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo seperti macan kelaparan. Begini salah, begitu salah. Nasib seme memang dimana-mana selalu begitu.

Sehun melirik sebingkai foto di meja kerjanya. Itu foto Taeoh, mungkin sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dengan senyum lima jarinya yang menampilkan gigi pertama nya yang saat itu baru tumbuh, mulut yang belepotan kue dan kuciran poni yang menjulang ke atas khas buatan tangan Jongin. Jongin yang memotretnya dan mengirimkan foto itu pada Sehun. Jongin bilang, menurut riset ayah akan cenderung berbuat hal baik ketika selalu mengingat anak nya. Ah, Sehun jadi rindu putra nya itu. Punya anak di usia semuda Sehun memang merepotkan, belum lagi sekarang ia sudah cerai dengan Jongin. Tapi, enak juga sih karena kalau Taeoh sudah besar nanti, Sehun masih akan tetap muda dan tampan. Uh, bahagia nya.

Cklek.

Sehun melirik pintu kerja nya yang dibuka tanpa ketuk. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda mungil manis, tapi berbahaya yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Itu Kyungsoo.

"Hai, sayang." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Sehun. Seperti dugaan Sehun, kekasihnya itu sengaja membuatkan bekal untuknya. Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Aku buatkan bulgogi kesukaan mu, maaf kalau aku sudah membuat mu pusing karena ego ku." Kyungsoo menatap bersalah.

Sehun tersenyum mengangguk. "Tentu saja, terima kasih, sugar." ia mengelus tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya sekilas. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia lantas beralih duduk di sofa di ruangan kerja Sehun dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal nya sendiri. Sehun melirik aneh, isinya sayuran semua.

"Kau hanya makan sayuran?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu ia meraba-raba pipinya sendiri. "Iya, aku sedang diet. Aku rasa aku sudah membulat, aku terlalu banyak makan akhir-akhir ini, Hun."

"Menurutmu, aku gemuk tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makan nya. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok." Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tidak usah bohong, aku gendut kan? Lihat, pipi ku bahkan sudah seperti bokong anak mu?"

Sehun menerawang, seingatnya sih bokong Taeoh itu bulat, mulus dan lembut. "Tidak sayang, kau tidak gendut. Percayalah." Kyungsoo sendiri masih meraba-raba pipinya tidak percaya. "Lihat, ini benar-benar mulai gendut sekarang."

"Ya mungkin kau hanya butuh sedikit diet atau fitness." jawab Sehun enteng. Sehun hanya sedang tidak tau saja bahwa Kyungsoo sedang dalam kondisi yang biasa wanita sebut meletakkan sendoknya, menimbulkan bunyi 'ting' yang cukup keras.

"Jadi kau bilang aku gendut, begitu?"

JDER

Sehun bagai tersambar petir. Ia baru sadar, ia telah mengucapkan satu dari sepuluh ribu kata paling dilarang dalam kamus Kyungsoo. "Bu..bukan…" Sehun mulai panik. Jujur saja, ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke sungai Han sekarang, atau merelakan dirinya dimangsa sekawanan hiu, atau mungkin lebih memilih menjadi impoten mendadak. Ah tidak, yang terakhir itu jangan.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Ia menutup bekal makannya, selera makan nya sudah benar-benar hilang hanya karena satu kalimat pendek dari Sehun. Sebenarnya, ia diet begini juga merupakan dampak kejadian tempo hari. Kyungoo merasa bahwa Jongin telah masuk pada daftar dari 'orang-orang yang harus aku jauhi dari Sehun' milik Kyungoo. Walaupun, dari dulu Jongin sudah menjadi bagian dari daftar itu, tapi sepertinya saat ini Jongin naik peringkat. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlalu banyak makan beberapa bulan ini dan berat badan nya naik beberapa kilo. Yah, memang sih ia masih dalam tahap normal. Tapi, Kyungsoo akui bahwa tubuh Jongin itu sexy. Bokongnya saja lebih padat dari model favorit Sehun, si Miranda itu lo. Jadi, Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menyiapkan gencatan senjata kalau saja Sehun tau-tau kepincut lagi padanya. Karena baginya, Jongin sendiri lah yang sudah mengibarkan bendera perang terlebih dahulu padanya. Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Kau seharusnya memikirkan perkataan mu tadi. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo meraih tas nya dan mengambil kotak bekal Sehun yang bahkan belum ia habiskan. Perhitungan sekali.

"Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo…" Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ia tau bahwa jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kecuali jika kau membelikannya sebuah panci merk terkenal yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Jadi, Sehun membiarkan saja Kyungsoo pergi walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tau Kyungsoo berharap ia akan mencegah Kyungsoo seperti dalam drama-drama yang biasanya ibu nya tonton.

Sehun merogoh saku jas nya dan mencari sebuah nama.

"Halo, Jong?"

…..

"Iya, Kyungsoo lagi. Aku butuh tempat curhat, demi bra bermodel aneh milik ibu, aku membutuhkan mu!"

…..

"Ah sudahlah, kalau kau memang tidak mau membantu ya sudah."

…..

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sepulang kerja."

…

"Bye."

Memang, di saat seperti ini hanya Jongin lah yang mau suka rela menampung segala keluh kesah gelisah gundah gulana dirinya. Terima kasih Jongin yang sudah sangat berbaik hati pada mantan suami mu yang nasib nya kurang beruntung ini.

**TBC**

**Hahaha, maaf ya kalo ini garing dan update nya lama. Jujur, ga nyangka kalo FF ini banyak banget peminat nya hehe. Keep review yaapp.**

**With love, wolfy. Mwah.**


End file.
